


Death penalty

by Inkotinko



Series: Tea Moths [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkotinko/pseuds/Inkotinko
Summary: kinda rushed cuz i am sicketh
Series: Tea Moths [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623418





	Death penalty

It was about time to start ruckus it had been quiet all day and a certain person did not like that

it was now or never or ever or maybe forever?

...

Shad realised he was speaking nonsense in his head again

\- Aha! it's about to get nasty in here

"Shad gags as he says it. He has bought 12 stink bombs to destroy his friends nostreals"

\- Maybe i should have choosen something else.. it's really gonna smell like shit in here soon..

Preparing for the destruction of friendship and smell

Shad plants the bombs at every shelf, under the carpets, behind the curtains even in the fridge

he was really planning a murder

-

it was 5pm and his friends were returning home

it was showtime

*Angelica is the last one to return home* 

\- ...

\- Something's off

\- Yeah i feel the same, maybe Lord Cucumber shat on the carpet again

\- Cant be it doesn't smell like shit Pino.

*Angelica closes the door behind her and as she steps inside on the pink fluffy carpet a squeaky noise is heard*

\- What the fu-

THE SHIT BOMB EXPLODED!

A young man dances in to the song Dschinghis Khan on a small radio

\- *COUGH* OH LORD OF HEAVEN HAVE MERCY!* "screams Lord Cucumber"

\- EEEEE EE HEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

\- "Angelica stands with a displeased face"

\- "tiny coughs are heard by Violetta"

Shad continued to dance, tears we're falling from his eyes

Dancing his russian dance made it all worse

and no one really won in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda rushed cuz i am sicketh


End file.
